The New Kids in Town
by Only-eyes-for-Riddick
Summary: Shredder has a secret that could be used to destroy the turtles, or save their souls. COMPLETE!
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Turtles. Okay, this is a rewrite of my original story. It is the same storyline, just written better…I hope. There will be some changes, but it will mostly be the same. You will be able to tell the rewritten chapters from the originals because it will say "Rewritten" at the top of each chapter, or in the disclaimer.Please enjoy.

Donatello sat in his room surrounded by thousands of wires and metal pieces. While usually he was working on a new experiment or just messing around, this time he was busy working on fixing a toaster. Michelangelo had asked him to fix it for him. Where the toaster had come from and how it had gotten into such a state, Donny wasn't sure, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.

"Mikey, this is so crazy. You don't even like toast," he thought as he gently began to work the metal pieces apart to check out the extent of the damage.

Not too long after he got the toaster taken apart, Mikey, the youngest of the four turtles, rushed in looking hopeful and excited, followed by disappointment as he glanced at the broken toaster.

"Dude, you haven't fixed it yet?" Donny looked up from his work, annoyed with Mikey's attitude.

"Mikey, I don't know if I will even be able to fix it," he said before turning back to the toaster. "Why do you need it fixed so badly?"

Mikey smiled one of his youthful smiles. "Duh, so Raph and I can use toast for target practice."

Donny put the toaster back down on his workbench and looked at his brother with annoyance and surprise in his eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, make sure to make it extra powerful so the toast will go even higher. Last time, I hit it with my nun chucks and then Raph got pissed and threw his sai at it. That's how it got into this condition in the first place."

Donny took a deep breath before slowly placing the two sides of the toaster back together and then tossing the toaster at Mikey. "Fixed?" Mikey asked with an optimistic tone.

Donny turned back to the workbench and picked up a computer magazine. He leaned back in his chair, placing his feet on the workbench and sighed in relaxation. "Nope," he said. "Not gonna fix something you're going to break again in twenty minutes. Fix it yourself if you need it that badly."

Mikey stared at his brother in mock shock before he huffed out of the room with the busted toaster in hand, grumbling something about older brothers and the like. Donny shook his head and continued to read his magazine.

"Sometimes I wonder why I continue to put up with him," he said to himself as he flipped the page in the magazine to continue reading his article.

While Donny and Mikey were arguing over the state of the toaster, Shredder had gathered his Foot Soldiers together for a little "chat."

Another solider hit the ground at Shredder's fury. He gently stood without any help from his friends and turned to his master. "But sir, it wasn't my fault. Those turtles…" Again the soldier hit the ground, this time not rising up.

"I am surprised that the hundreds of you cannot defeat a small group of turtles!" Shredder yelled at the remaining men standing. "I am disappointed in all of you. Your weakness and idiocy stops now!"

The soldiers glanced at each other in shock and fear. Just what exactly was their master planning for them?

"I have decided to bring in my own students to defeat the turtles," Shredder said with something like pride in his voice. "Meet them and know them for they lead you now. They will help me guide us all into a new era, where the turtles are dead and the city is ours."

The soldiers cheered until Shredder's students stepped up upon the stage. The Foot just stared in complete shock at what they were seeing before slowly bowing before their new masters.

"Excellent," Shredder said as he watched his Foot Soldiers accept his new commanders.


	2. Something's Different

_Disclaimer: Don't own turtles. This is a rewrite._

Raphael grumbled to himself while he was busy doing flips as punishment for getting into a fight with Leonardo during practice. The fight itself was rather stupid, but at the time, Raph had felt justified.

"Master…Splinter…" he said between flips. "Why…isn't…he…being…punished too?"

Master Splinter looked from Raphael to his other son, Leo, who was currently in meditation next to him. He looked peaceful, the slight bruise on Leo's face being the only thing out of place on the passive turtle. Master Splinter turned back to Raph. "He was injured in the fight. That is punishment enough." Raph finished his last flip and turned to Splinter.

"Yeah, okay." Raph said in his usual condescending tone went back to his room, where everyone could hear loud bangs and things being thrown around in there due to his bout of anger. Donny exited his room with his trench coat in his hands. His room, which was right next to Raph's, no longer was the place of peace and quiet.

"I'm going for a walk," he announced to the room.

"Be careful my son," Splinter said before slipping back into meditation. Donny nodded before donning the trench coat and fedora hat and heading out to the aboveground.

Once above ground, Donny walked in the shadows. He had to avoid being seen, even at night. As usual the people clattered along the streets, sometimes in pairs.

As much as he hated to admit it, sometimes he felt lonely with just his brothers and Splinter. Sure there was April, but she was human and could not offer him the comfort that he longed for as he watched yet another couple pass him, lost in eternal bliss.

Suddenly he felt a presence above him. He looked up and saw a couple of the Foot climbing onto the roof of a building. This surprised him slightly because they were usually so much better at hiding their presence, and they must have seen him prior to climbing up.

"Great," Donny said to himself. He walked to the nearest payphone and telephoned his brothers in the sewers. "Guys, it's Donny," he said the moment someone answered the phone. "Listen, meet me at the corner of 2nd and Marsh **(A/N: Fair warning: I don't know actual street names in New York so I'm making up some of my own. Sorry if this offends anyone.) **The Foot are here meeting on the roof of some old newspaper office."

Within five minutes the four brothers were standing together at the bottom of the building, each one curious as to what the Foot were up to.

Donny had been watching the building, but hadn't seen any Foot leave only more arrive. "Donny," Leo whispered. Donny turned and nodded for the others to approach his hiding spot.

"What's up?" Mikey asked.

"About 30 of them on the roof, no telling how many more on the surrounding rooftops."

Leo nodded and headed quietly up the fire escape with his three brothers in tow. Their minds were wary of what plan the Foot could be planning without their leader to help them.

They got to the top and stopped to listen, hoping to get more information before just jumping into battle. The Foot was just hanging out up there, not doing anything.

"This is ridiculous," one soldier said quite close to where the turtles were hiding. "Who would have thought that four turtles would cause so much trouble?"

"Damn straight," answered another. "I hope we can get rid of them quickly before we all go nuts. I can't listen to any more bullshit."

"Agreed. Any idea why we're here?"

"No clue."

The two soldiers moved away from their hiding spot and the turtles used this to their advantage. They moved onto the roof with ninja stealth and hid in the shadows. The Foot just stood around talking and hanging out, almost like a bunch of teenagers on a Saturday night rather than a gang of thieves.

Without warning all noise stopped and they looked across at the next building. The turtles looked too, their curiosity getting the better of them. Four pairs of eyes widened in shock at what they saw. It was Shredder.

Shredder landed on the building, opposite from the turtles and began giving orders.

"Tonight, we will finally have our revenge against those meddling turtles. We will start by sending a handful of you into the sewers to keep the turtles occupied while the rest of you will head over to the…"

The turtles didn't hear anymore, didn't really need to. They rushed the crowd of Foot, surprising all, with the exception of Shredder, who seemed oddly amused. Shredder watched as one by one his Foot solders fell at the hands of the turtles. Not once did he try and stop them. Once all the Foot ninjas were down, the turtles turned their attention to Shredder.

"Thought you would show up," Shredder said with a cocky tone to his voice.

"What are you up to Shredder? I thought we killed you."

Shredder laughed and looked at the turtles with smiling eyes. "The ooze version of myself was killed, yes. Once the ooze past through my system, I was left alive, but severely injured. Luckily some of my students thought to search and rescue my body. I am back now to finish what I started those few years ago, eliminating you freaks."

At Shredder's words, Raph snapped and charged at Shredder, anger clear on his face. He was inches from him when a bo came out of nowhere and slammed into his midsection, knocking him off his feet. He flew through the air and finally landed on his side before his brothers.

"Damn, Donny what are you trying to do?" Raph yelled at his brother. Donny narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"I didn't do anything."

Raphael stood and marched over to Donny, holding the side he fell on. He got in Donny's face. "Who the hell else here has a bo, smart ass?"

Suddenly Shredder laughed, drawing the turtles' attention. His arms were crossed about his chest, and he was laughing still looking at the turtles.

Leo held his katanas tightly. "What the fuck is so funny Shredder?"

Shredder continued to laugh, not answering Leo. Leo slowly began to grow angry, but didn't move. "Raph, leave Donny alone. We have bigger problems."

Shredder stopped laughing, but his eyes were smiling at the turtles, begging them to ask him again what he thought was so funny. Leo turned away from Shredder and toward his brothers with fire in his eyes.

"We have to take him down. We did it once, we can do it again." Leo's brothers nodded in agreement. They stood and looked directly at Shredder, who continued to smile. They started to charge him, but he didn't move, didn't flinch.

Donny began to slow down, confused. Why wasn't Shredder moving? Suddenly a nunchuck popped Donny in the head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mikey a good two feet away, so he knew it couldn't have been him. Donny stopped moving and looked in the direction the nunchuck had come from.

Standing next to him was another turtle. This one was slimmer than him and shorter too, but only by a few inches. The turtle was outfitted similarly to the Donny, but with a yellow bandana around the eyes. Donny's eyes grew wide with shock, as his mind comprehended what was standing before him.

This was a female mutant turtle.


	3. The Fight

**This is a rewritten chapter. I don't own TMNT…but I wish I did.**

"Back off asshole," she said before knocking Donny to the ground with a drop kick to the head. Donny landed on his side with a surprised look on his face. Did that just happen? He looked up and saw the nun chuck heading toward his face. He moved and was back on his feet seconds before a second nun chuck hit him in the face.

"Damn," he heard to his left.

Donny looked to the left and saw Raph fighting with another female turtle, with a white bandana. Raph kept moving to avoid the swords she kept swinging at him. Donny noticed a couple cuts on him already. She was apparently very skilled with the katanas.

A nun chuck flew past his head as he looked toward Leo and Mikey; both were fighting a girl turtle. The one Leo was fighting had a bo and a black bandana and Mickey was fighting one with sais and a pink bandana.

"Back," Shredder yelled.

Instantly all four girls stopped fighting and flipped in the air behind Shredder. Shredder smiled as he looked at the worn out boy turtles. He was enjoying this, maybe a little too much.

Donny turned to Leo. "Am I seeing things, or are those girl turtles we were just fighting?"

Leo took a deep breath while holding his stomach where the bo had struck before Shredder called the girls back. "Those were girls, and they were kicking our ass."

"Yes," Shredder said, looking to the turtles behind him. "They are remarkable. I trained them myself for several years before I even knew of your existence." Shredder looked back at the other set of turtles before him. "It is quite interesting how different you both are, and yet so similar too." Shredder faced the girls and walked up to them. He talked to the one with the white bandana.

"Sasha, you and your sisters play with these boys some more, but don't kill them. I have other plans for them. Be home before sunrise, and don't get caught."

With that Shredder tapped each of the girls on their baldheads with something akin to affection and left. The girls turned back to the boys, who were still recovering from the initial battle.

The one Shredder had called Sasha smirked before turning towards her sisters. She handed her swords to her sister with the yellow bandana and walked calmly to the boys. Raph stood up in front and took command since Leo couldn't really breath. That blow hit him harder than he thought.

"Master told us to 'play' with you some more, but since we can't kill you we ask that you fight us without your weapons. You know, to make it a fair fight," she said with a slight smile.

Raph narrowed his eyes before he looked back at Leo who nodded his head. Raph turned back to Sasha. "We agree, but only if…"

Sasha had knocked Raph to the ground with a swinging kick to his legs. Sasha stood over Raph with a smile on her face. Raph looked up at her before standing up. If that was how she wanted to play, then so be it.

"That was fun," Sasha said. Raph could feel the anger growing, but tried to control it. He really didn't want to hurt this girl, in fact he didn't like fighting with girls anyways.

Before he could move, she removed his sais from his belt, knocked him back against the edge of the building. His eyes widened as he suddenly found himself looking down the wrong end of his own weapons.

"I thought we agreed that no weapons would be used?" Raph asked cautiously.

Sasha smiled again, and looked into his brown eyes with her blue ones. "I lied."

Raph snapped, girl or no girl she was going to pay. He grabbed Sasha's wrists and twisted them until she dropped his sais. He pushed her to the ground, straddled her and began to choke her. She didn't look afraid though, even though she was coughing for air. She looked like she was thinking. Raph was so angry he didn't notice her face.

Next thing Raph knew was he being on the ground with a terrible pain in his groin and Sasha standing over him laughing.

"Sasha, the sun…it rises." The girls looked over towards the brightening horizon.

Sasha nodded to the girls and knelt down next to Raph, who was still groaning in pain. "Until next time lover," she whispered before following her sisters across rooftops.

Back in the lair, Mikey retold the story to Splinter while Donny attended to everyone's wounds.

"This is indeed interesting, Michelangelo. What were these young ladies like?" Raph scoffed at Splinter.

"Ladies? Those were no ladies."

Mikey laughed and looked at Raph. "You're just mad because one of them beat you up."

Raph growled a warning at Mikey, but didn't move from his spot. Leo was sitting on the couch after finally getting his breath back.

"Master Splinter, these girls were strong and knew our techniques. They would attack we would counter only to be hit by another attack from a different direction. Shredder said he had being training them for years, why would he bring them forward now?"

"I don't know Leonardo. Whatever the reason for keeping them hidden for so long, we should be preparing for their next appearance. Shredder may not have wanted you dead this time, but who knows when he will give the girls the order to do it. You say they fight as well as you?"

"Better," Donny said while dressing Mikey's shoulder wound. He turned to Splinter. "It was almost like they had been watching us for years and knew our techniques, and our weaknesses in our fighting. It is almost impossible to beat them."

Splinter nodded at this new information before retiring to his room to meditate. The four turtles sat in silence and pondered what their newest foes were up to and why Shredder had kept them secret for so long.


	4. Learning More

Sasha was washing the blood off her swords when one of her sisters walked in. "Yes, Kia. What do you want?" Kia looked down at her nun chucks, then back at her sister. "Sasha, do you think we were a little too rough with them. I mean…"

"KIA!" Sasha turned to her younger sister with shock in her eyes. "How can you ask that? They are the bad guys. Remember the story Master Shredder told us when we were about 15, how they tried to kill him? And then last year they did. If it wasn't for the ooze being so mysterious, Master may have died and then what would have happened to us?"

Kia nodded. "But if they are so bad, why do they seem so nice. The one I was fighting…the one with the purple bandana and the bo, he seemed shocked at our existence and had kindness in his eyes before I hurt him."

"That is a trick Kia, you and I both know that. Master Shredder is the good guy. He is the one who took us in when we had no place to go. He fed us. Surly you don't want to go back to eating garbage at the dump do you?" Kia shook her head. "Kia," Sasha said placing a hand on the younger turtle's shoulders, "Master Shredder does nothing but good things for the world. He takes care of us and the Foot solders. Did you know that most all of the ninjas were drug addicts and drunks before he found them. Now they are all clean and working a respectable job."

"If it is so respectable, then why do they steal?" Sasha shrugged. "I don't know. Probably for survival, but maybe Master is like a modern day Robin Hood. You remember, 'steal from the rich and give to the poor' That kind of thing."

Kia nodded as the two other turtles walked in. The one with the black bandana and the bo sat down at a small table on the other side of the room. "That was a wonderful show you put on tonight Sasha. I wonder if that red turtle is going to ever have children."

Sasha smiled at her sister. "Judy…Judy…Judy, haven't you learned not to talk about things like that in front of us. We aren't interested."

Judy smiled back at her sister and nodded. "Riiiight."

The pink bandana turtle popped Judy on the back of the head with the blunt end of her sais. "Ow, damn it Autumn. How dare you do that."

Autumn laughed before taking a chair next to Judy. "Bitch," Judy whispered. Autumn smiled. "Thank you."

Sasha shook her head before taking a seat at the table with her sisters. Kia put her nun chucks on the table before looking up at the others.

"So…what do you guys want to do?"

The other three girls looked at Kia, then at each other. Autumn looked at her sais, which she placed on the table. "I don't know about you guys, but I thought that those turtles we fought today were awfully cute."

Kia smiled and nodded in agreement. "The one I was fighting, with the purple, had beautiful gray eyes." Judy smiled at the youngest sister. "The one I was fighting, with the blue, had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. He was so surprised at seeing me, he didn't even notice the first two blows I gave him." Sasha nodded. "Fine, I admit they were cute, even if they are the bad guys."

All conversation stopped. The girls sighed together and nodded. Judy was the first to speak. "Damn it. He was so cute too. I'm going to work out. I need to get out this frustration."

"Wait, Judy…I have an idea," Kia said. Judy sat back down and leaned in to hear her sister's idea.

April was sitting at her computer, working on a news story, when she heard a familiar knock on her door. She opened the door and in walked her four turtle friends and Casey, another human friend of the turtles. Casey sat down on the Lazy-boy recliner and made himself at home. Leo and Raph sat on April's couch while Donny and Mikey sat on the floor next to the couch. April sat on the arm of the Lazy-boy.

"What's up guys?" Donny looked at April. "Are you still in touch with that scientist guy from TGRI?" April looked a little shocked at the question, but finally nodded in response. "Why?"

Donny looked at his brothers then back at April. "We need to know if he lost another canister of ooze besides the one we know about."

April looked confused, so Mikey filled her in on the details of why. "Oh," she said before getting up and grabbing her phone. April walking in the other room, leaving Casey and the turtles alone.

"So, get you butts whipped by a bunch of girls huh? How easy the mighty fall when they see a pretty face." Raph jumped up at that, but Leo placed a calming hand on his brother's arm, making Raph sit back down.

"That isn't what happened Casey. We were simply surprised. We thought we were the only ones and just found out we aren't." Casey sat up in his chair and looked at the turtles seriously. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like if some girl turtles like yourselves came into existence. You guys are 18 years old now, and have lived all alone with each other and a rat for all these years. Now, all of a sudden, four girls show up and you aren't even thinking about it. That's nuts."

Casey turned to Donny. "Were they pretty Donny? You can tell me." Donny's eyes went wide as he thought about the one he fought. The way her violet eyes shimmered with anger when she fought him. He couldn't deny it she was pretty. "I have to admit that they were pretty, at least the one I fought, but that is not the important factor here. They work for Shredder and they are stronger than us."

April walked back in with a grave look on her face. "April, babe, what's wrong?" Mikey asked. April looked up at the four turtles in her living room.

"I just talked to Dr. Hanigan, who confirmed that only one capsule of ooze was lost." Donny stood and walked over to April. He placed his three-fingered hand on her shoulder. "You sure?" April nodded before continuing. "However, he did say one thing of some importance." Everyone looked at April as she took a deep breath.

"He said that four test turtles were found missing the same day the ooze disappeared. All of which were female."


	5. Donny's Capture

Shredder was practicing with the girls. Each one of them took him down without much force. "Wonderful," he said. "I think it is time for you to go out on your own now."

Judy walked toward Shredder. "Master, are we going to hunt the others like us?" Shredder nodded. "Don't kill them though. I want them alive."

Judy smiled. "Master, could we…capture one?"

Shredder looked a little surprised at her request. "Why?" Judy turned to her sisters who nodded and told her to keep going. She turned back to Shredder.

"We were curious about them, and we…we are lonely without company." "You have plenty of…" "Turtle company. More importantly male turtle company."

Judy lowered her eyes as her face turned bright red. Shredder looked up at the other girls, who were also turning red. He smiled. "I didn't know you wanted that. You may capture one, but leave the others. I don't care which one, as long as I don't see him, you can capture one."

The girls ran up and hugged Shredder. He smiled, happy that his trained killers were happy.

While out on patrol, each brother kept his eyes open for any sign of the girls. Donny sat on the same building where the girls first appeared to them. His mind wandered back to the girls.

The one who attacked him seemed so young, she may have been the youngest of the girls, but sometimes looks can be deceiving. Her violet eyes were burned into his memory.

"So much anger, so much feeling," Donny thought to himself. Donny wasn't the only one thinking about the girls.

Leo was also thinking about the girl with the bo. "How did she disarm me?" he thought to himself. Forcing him not to concentrate on her muscles and yellow-green eyes. He looked over at Donny on the building next to him and then Mikey on the building in front of him.

Mikey sat looking at the horizon, thinking about the sais that the girl used against him. They moved so gracefully through the air. The golden eyes of the wielder reminded Mikey of the trees by April's house in the country during the fall.

Raph sat on the building next to Donny. His mind wandered to the girl, Sasha, who tried to kill him using his own sais. He could feel the anger surging through his systems. "Little blue-eyed devil," he thought.

The boys were so involved with their thoughts, they didn't notice the movement behind Donny. Donny could sense something behind him, but he brushed it off as one of his brothers, until her heard a voice.

"Damn it," a girl's voice sounded. Donny jumped up and turned to see all four of the girls standing behind him.

"Which one is this?"

"Screw it," another girl said annoyed.

"No, this is the cutest one."

"Whatever Kia"

That was the last thing Donny heard as the bunt end of a sai slammed into the back of his head. The other three turtles remained unaware as the girls carried Donny off the building and into the alleyway.

Donny awoke the next morning in a strange room. He was laying on a bed and his head was pounding, but he was alive. He sat up and rubbed the bump that formed on the back of his head. Then he looked up. Staring back at him was the same pair of violet eyes that fought with him two nights before.

Donny jumped back away from the eyes. The girl stood and continued to stare at him. "What's going on here? Where am I?" Donny demanded. The violet eyes just continued to stare at him. Donny stood and walked in to the girl. He towered over her.

"Answer me," he said. The girl just stared up at him. Donny reached out to grab her by the shoulders, but a bo was placed between him and the girl. He looked up at the black bandana girl sitting against the wall. She was holding the bo out.

"It would be wise not to try anything funny while you stay with us," she said. Donny turned back to the yellow bandana girl.

"Who are you?" he asked. The other two girls walked in carrying a plate of sandwiches and a couple bags of chips. "Oh good your awake," Sasha said.

Sasha placed the sandwiches and chips on a small table next to the bed. Donny watched as each of the girls relaxed in the room and started to eat. He sat down on the bed and watched the girls interact.

They joked with each other and ate sandwiches. If Donny didn't know better, he would think they were normal teenage girls.


	6. A near fatal mistake

The one with violet eyes sat next to Donny on the bed. There was about a foot between them, but it felt like less.

She turned to Donny. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. Donny looked up into her violet eyes. He studied her face. She smiled slightly. Donny saw no reason to distrust her, so he reached over and grabbed a sandwich.

"My name is Sasha," the girl with the white bandana said. Donny nodded at her. "These are my sisters. Jubilation, but you can call her Judy," the girl with the black bandana nodded at Donny before turning back to her sandwich. "This is Autumn," the girl with pink bandana waved her sandwich at Donny. Donny nodded at her. "And last but not least is the baby of the family, Kia." Donny looked at the girl with the yellow bandana over violet eyes.

She smiled at Donny, causing him to smile back. Sasha smiled at the exchange. "What is your name?" she asked, causing Donny to turn to her.

Donny looked at her, thinking. "I can't tell them the truth," he thought, "who knows if they will find me after I escape, but then again, they haven't really harmed me, and they are feeding me."

"Well…" Kia said. Donny looked deep into her violet eyes and seeing no danger told them his name.

"My name is Donatello," he said. Kia smiled.

"Donatello. What a beautiful name." Donny smiled at the young turtle. Suddenly Sasha stood and looked at her sisters.

"Sorry Donatello, but we have to tie you up now." Donny jumped into an attack pose. There was no way he was going to be tied up by Shredder's goons, even if they are pretty girl turtles.

"Please don't be like that," Kia said. Donny looked down into her violet eyes. They were filling with tears. He softened, but didn't move from where he was standing. "It is only for your protection while Master is here," Kia said, letting the tears fall slightly.

"Master?" Donny moved down onto the bed. He lay down as the other girls began to tie him down. Kia explained.

"Master Shredder found us when we were about to be destroyed. He rescued us from TGRI before they killed us. We started to turn into what we are now. He trained us. He told us about his life in Japan and treated us like we were his own." Kia looked away from Donny. "He told us about you and your brothers."

"What did he say?"

Sasha looked at her sister, who was avoiding Donny's gaze. She sighed and quickly finished tying him down before answering his question.

"Basically that you are the enemy and not to be trusted. That your sensei is the reason our master is unhappy and that all of you are freaks that need to be destroyed."

Donny stared at Kia with wide eyes. She didn't look at him. Finally all four girls left him with his thoughts.

"Us…the enemy?"

Shredder watched the girls practice. He knew they had captured one of turtles, which made him proud. "If they can capture one, then destroying them will be too easy," he thought. He looked at each of the girls and stopped on Kia. She looked upset.

"Stop," he commanded. The girls lowered their weapons as Shredder walked up to Kia. "Is there a reason why you are not performing today, Kia?"

Kia looked up at her master with fear in her eyes. She shook her head. "No sir," she said. He walked around her and placed his hands on her shoulders. He leaned down next to her ear. "This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain boy turtle you captured now would it?"

Kia's eyes widened. "Now you know how I feel about this subject Kia. Is there anything you wish to confess?"

Shredder walked back to where he stood originally when watching the girls. His brown eyes were firm and cold. "Well, Kia?"

Kia took a deep breath before looking at her master. "Sir, could you explain again why you dislike the ones like us?"

Shredder walked forward and slapped Kia across the face. She fell to the ground clutching her face, trying to rid herself of the stinging sensation. Shredder looked down at the girl.

"I should not have to explain. Isn't it enough that I want them dead or do you really need a justifiable reason? I am your master and you will do as I say," he started yelling. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN YOU CAN DIE WITH THEM!!"

With those last words Shredder left the training center. The other three sisters rushed to Kia. "Are you okay Kia?" Sasha asked checking Kia's cheek. Kia nodded. Autumn was pacing the room. "That bastard! And we call him master? How dare he hit you! I think I should give him a piece of his mind."

Sasha grabbed Autumn's arm. "Don't do anything rash. We need to figure this out. Judy, help me out here."

Sasha looked up from where she was sitting to look for her sister, but she was nowhere to be found. "Autumn, where is Judy?" Autumn looked around the room and shrugged. "I don't know." Suddenly all three girls stared at each other. "You don't think she would be stupid enough to…?" Autumn said. All three girls jumped as a scream echoed through the compound. The girls didn't bother even asking where the sound came from, they ran out the door, toward their hurting sister.


	7. Consequences

"This is all my fault Sensei," Leo said bowing to Splinter. The old rat looked at his oldest son taking responsibility for Donatello's disappearance. He placed a hand on Leo's head.

"It is okay my son, it is not entirely your fault," he said. Leo nodded and stood. Mikey and Raph were standing behind Leo.

"What are we going to Sensei?" Mikey asked. Splinter looked up at his sons, all of which looked worried sick about their brother.

"We wait," was all he said. "And pray that he is alright," Splinter thought to himself.

Sasha burst into the room, waking Donny violently out of his dream world. She pulled out her swords and cut the ropes binding him. "Get up please," she said hurriedly. Donny hopped off the bed and the other two girls rushed in carrying Judy. They laid her down on the bed and began cleaning her wounds. Donny looked at her.

She had cuts all over her body, as well as several bruises on her face and arms. One eye was swelled shut and she had a bump on the back of her head. She looked like she had taken a beating from someone.

"What happened?" he asked. Kia turned to him. "She attacked Master," she said. Donny noticed Kia's cheek was forming a bruise. Not thinking he lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. Kia's pulse quickened at his touch, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"You get this from attacking too?" Kia looked up into Donny's kind face. "No, I disobeyed him. I asked a question I shouldn't have asked."

Donny's eyes filled with shock. "You get hit here for being curious?" Kia nodded. "At least curious about Master's methods."

"Kia, we need your help here," Autumn said working on one really nasty cut on Judy's left arm. Reluctantly Kia pulled away from Donny and began to help her sisters. Donny watched the girls work. He knew enough about first aid and medical things from taking on the unofficial role as group doctor in the lair.

Once the girls were finished cleaning and dressing all the wounds, Autumn turned to Kia. "She's going to be okay?"

Kia looked down at Judy studying her. "I think she'll be fine." Sasha grabbed Kia and turned her towards her. "What do you mean you think?"

"It is a little hard to say because we don't have the proper stuff here to clean the wounds and we have nothing to give her for pain."

"I do," Donny said. The three girls turned to Donny. He looked directly at Judy before turning his gaze to Kia. "You need hydrogen peroxide, ace bandages, band-aids, ice, something to bring down the swelling, and aspirin right?" Kia nodded. "I have all that stuff back at the lair."

Sasha looked at Donny and shook her head. "Big deal. What good is it going to do us there?"

"I could go and get it and bring it back." Autumn shook her head. "Right, and when you don't come back we will get punished for letting you escape. Good thinking there, Donny."

Donny nodded. "Good point. So come with me." The three girls looked at Donny like her was nuts. "I can carry Judy and take you to my home. Kia and I can fix her up there and you won't be punished for my disappearing act."

Kia smiled and shook her head. "Your brothers and Sensei would never allow us there. We know that." Donny sat by Kia and looked her in the eyes. "Not if I tell them you guys can be trusted." He looked at Sasha. "Can we trust you?" She nodded. He turned to Autumn and got the same result. His gaze returned to Kia.

She looked into his deep gray eyes filled with hope and sincerity. "Can we trust you?" he asked her. She nodded. The girls gathered what little they would need and helped Donny pick up Judy. They headed out of the small building and into the garbage dump. The Foot never even heard them leave.

Once outside the dump, they found the closest manhole, removed it, jumped into the sewers, and disappeared before anyone even noticed they were there. Donny took the lead with Judy in his arms and Kia right behind him, keeping an eye on her sleeping sister and on the handsome turtle holding her, and headed off towards home.

It has been two days since Donny's kidnapping, and everyone in the lair was feeling the tension. Raph spent most of his time in his room pounding away on his punching bag, right now though he was sitting on the couch twirling his sais. Mikey sat next to him staring at the floor, thinking. Leo was doing flips in the back to keep his mind off of what he thought could be happening to his brother right now. Splinter was in his room meditating.

Suddenly they heard a noise from the door, someone was trying to get in. The brothers didn't take too much notice cause they were expecting April, but when the door opened and a turtle walked in, all three struck battle poses.

The girl didn't notice. A second turtle appeared and Raph lost it. He turned to the first turtle who had entered and took aim, throwing his sai at her.

"Autumn, look out," the other turtle yelled. Autumn looked up and grabbed the sai before it hit her. She turned to the red bandana turtle and shook her head.

"If you can't play nice, then don't play at all," she said before placing Raph's sai on her belt and turning her attention back to the door. By this time there were three girl turtles in the room. The one called Autumn was looking at something outside. Raph was just about to go pound the girl into nothing when Donny walked in. He was carrying another girl turtle and looking very tired.

"Hey there guys," he said his brothers before turning his attention back to the turtle in his arms. "Kia, follow me. I'll show you where everything is." With that, Donny walked down the steps, across the living room, and into his lab. Kia followed and shut the door behind them.

After witnessing that display, the other boys turned their attention back to the remaining girls. Fire flew between them, and a fight would have ensued had Splinter not entered the room at that moment.

"What is going on here?" he asked calmly. Five sets of turtle eyes turned to him. Leo was the first to react by putting himself between the girls and Splinter, swords out and ready. Raph walked next to Sasha and held his remaining sai close by. Mikey stood close to Autumn, loosely holding his nun chucks. The tension in the air was thick.

Sasha's blue eyes turned to Raph's brown ones. Sasha was taken aback. They reminded her of Shredder's horrible eyes, filled with anger and murderous impulses. Sasha was actually afraid of this turtle in front of her, actually afraid for the first time in her life. The fear built up until she couldn't take it anymore. She fainted.


	8. Negotiation with images

Sasha fell forward into Raph's arms. He caught her, dropping his sai. She was out. Autumn turned to her sister, but Mikey moved in front of her. "Stay where you are girl," he said with anger in his voice. Autumn looked at the turtle with the orange bandana.

"Fuck you," she said before pushing him out of her way and going to her sister's side. Mikey fell on his butt. "Damn it," he said, rubbing his bottom. He glared at the pink bandana wearer as she tried to wake her sister up. His gaze softened toward her as he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Come on Sasha, Wake up," Autumn said with determination. She was gently slapping Sasha's face, but she wasn't waking. Autumn thought back to the last time this happened, and how Kia had gotten her to wake up. She smiled and leaned down next to her sister's ear.

"Sasha, I know you can hear me. How about you wake up now, cause you will be pleasantly surprised to find yourself in the arms of a handsome stranger." Autumn sat up and looked at her sister, who was starting to stir.

"Autumn?" Sasha said quietly before opening her eyes slowly, focusing on a pair of brown eyes staring down at her with concern. As the rest of the picture came into focus she noticed she was resting in someone's arms, the owner of the brown eyes and red bandana.

Suddenly she remembered everything, Shredder, where they were, why she fainted. She looked up into the brown eyes and studied them. They didn't hold the murderous impulses anymore, or the anger. They looked worried, confused, and concerned.

Without thinking, Sasha reached up and wrapped her arms around Raph's neck and pulled him into a fierce hug. At first he was confused, but as he listened to her sobs, he relaxed and allowed her to hug him.

Autumn smiled at the display. "About time Sasha opened up," she thought to herself. Sasha released herself from Raph and stood. Raph followed suit. They stood in an awkward silence until Donny entered the room. He looked up and saw his brothers standing there with their weapons drawn and shook his head.

"You guys need to lighten up. They aren't going to hurt us. Do I look hurt?" he spun around to emphasis his point. "They kidnapped me, but they brought me back. Safe and unharmed." About this time Donny noticed Splinter. "Oh hello there Sensei," Donny said bowing, "didn't see ya there." Donny walked into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with a couple of wet washcloths.

Once he was back in his lab, his brothers turned to Splinter, looking for confirmation that it was safe to let their guard down. He nodded and the boys put their weapons away. The girls stood, slowly, afraid that one false move would lead to an attack.

Leo stepped forward and extended his three-fingered hand. "My name is Leonardo, Leo for short." Sasha looked at his hand carefully before taking it in her own. "Sasha and this is my sister Autumn." Autumn stepped forward and offered her hand.

"Hiya," she said happily. Leo shook her hand, followed by Raph. Autumn handed Raph his sai. "Sorry about that earlier," Raph said taking it back. Autumn smiled.

"I shouldn't have provoked you," she said turning to Mikey. She extended her hand out to Mikey. He looked at it before taking it in his own.

Autumn felt a wave of warmth rush through her when she felt Mikey's hand in hers, but she shook it off. With their hands at their respectable sides, Autumn and Mikey turned away from each other. Mikey went into the kitchen while Autumn and Sasha headed off to the lab where Judy was being cared for.

Mikey sat at the kitchen table, soon joined by Leo and Raph. All three of them exchanged looks. "Inviting the enemy back to the lair? What the hell was Donny thinking?" Leo said to himself.

"I was thinking that these girls needed some help," Donny said walking into the kitchen and over to the sink. He began rinsing off the washcloth he was carrying.

"Sorry Donny, I…I didn't mean…" Donny turned to his brothers sitting at the table. "Look guys, it's okay. You were worried about me, I understand. They attacked us, they worked for Shredder, they kidnapped me, but they also protected me, fed me, and brought me back unharmed. They don't know the truth about us, only what Shredder told them. Now that they've met us, maybe we can set them right."

Donny turned from his brothers and went back to the lab.

Shredder paced in his chamber, his anger still flowing through him. "Damn those girls," he said to himself. "How dare they question my judgment? How dare that one attack me! HOW DARE THEM!"

A foot soldier appeared and bowed to his master. "Master Shredder," the soldier said, "the girls are nowhere to be found."

Shredder turned to the soldier and slammed him against the wall. "WHAT?" The soldier gasped for breath as Shredder tightened his grip on the soldier's neck. "Find them…now," Shredder demanded before dropping the soldier and continuing his pacing.

The soldier slowly stood and bowed to his master before turning toward the door.

"Oh, when you find them," the soldier turned back to his master, "kill them."

The soldier nodded and bowed before leaving Shredder alone.


	9. Anger isn't nice

Kia leaned over her sister, carefully dressing her wounds. Sasha and Autumn had left to get something to eat, but Kia remained behind to examine her sister who had defended Kia from their former master.

"What were you thinking?" Kia asked her still unconscious sister. "I can take care of myself. Why did you do that?"

"Maybe she cares for you an awful lot," a voice said from behind Kia. She turned into Donny.

"Donny," she sighed relieved, "you scared me." Donny nodded. "Have a seat so I can check your injury." Kia looked at Donny confused. "My injury?"

Donny pointed to his cheek and Kia nodded. "I see."

Kia sat down across from Donny, who was sitting on his bed. Kia looked directly at Donny. Donny lifted the washcloth up and began to slowly clean the area around the bruise. Once finished, he placed some ointment his finger and looked up at Kia.

"This will help to reduce the swelling. If you don't mind…" "No," Kia said shaking her head, "It's fine." Donny reached over and slowly rubbed the ointment into her skin. Kia closed her eyes as he touched her face. Kia was trying hard to keep her breathing controlled, even though her heart was beating faster.

Donny kept his mind focused on the task, and not on the patient. It was becoming increasingly difficult as the ointment working into her skin. She looked so peaceful with her eyes closed, almost like she was asleep. He paused, studying her face.

Kia opened her eyes when she realized that Donny's hand had paused. Her violet eyes connected with his light gray ones. Both just froze, lost in the other's eyes.

Neither noticed the yelling in the other room, until Sasha came crashing into the room. Kia and Donny both jumped and moved away from each other. Sasha was too steamed to notice.

"Your brother is an arrogant, hot-headed jackass," Sasha said, pacing the room. Kia looked at her sister with some amusement.

"Sounds like someone else I know," Kia said. Sasha turned and glared at her younger sister. "Kia… I swear if…"

"Mmm," came from the cot. Donny moved over to the young girl and looked over her face. Judy's eyes slowly opened her eyes and looked directly into Donny's gray eyes. Kia rushed over and looked over Donny's shoulder.

"Judy, you're awake," Kia said smiling. Donny turned to Kia and smiled. "I think she's going to be okay." Judy smiled as Donny turned and looked back at her. "How ya feeling?" he asked.

"Fine," she said. She looked straight up at Donny, still smiling, and said, "I am just fine now."

After a couple of days, Donny and Kia both agreed that Judy could be allowed out. The boys were in the dojo practicing while the girls enjoyed some leftover pizza.

"Wow, it is so different than what I would have thought," Sasha said. Kia nodded. "I guess that we were working on the wrong side all along."

Autumn slammed her fist on the table causing the other three to look at her. "I can't believe that we were trained our whole lives to kill these turtles who, for all we know, could be the only male mutant turtles in existence. We could have killed our future."

The other three looked down at the table, each with heavy thought on their minds. None of them heard the old rat walk into the kitchen and sit down.

"What is wrong, children?" he asked. Sasha looked up at the kind old rat. "Master Splinter, if I may call you that," Splinter nodded. "We were just coming to the realization that we could have destroyed your sons. We were trained to destroy them."

Splinter nodded in understanding. "Perhaps you could train with my sons so that they may be able to defend themselves better against the Shredder."

Kia shrugged. "Why not? It could be our way to apologize. Besides, Judy needs to get some exercise and work out her muscles."

The girls and Splinter stood and headed over to the dojo to begin training with the guys.

Shredder paced in his room. A dead foot soldier sat by his desk. Another foot entered and bowed. Shredder motioned to the dead soldier and said, "Remove the idiot from my sights. Then take a group of foot into the sewers and hunt down the turtles. If we find them, we find the girls. Kill them all."

The soldier nodded and dragged the dead foot out of the room. Shredder sat at his desk and slammed his fists onto the desk. "Damn those girls," he mumbled under his breath.


	10. Trouble

This is going to sound a little funny, but just go with it. It will all come together later on. Promise.>

Raph flew into the wall and landed on the floor with a grunt. Sasha rushed over to him and offered her hand to Raph. He looked up at her with rage in his eyes and Sasha instantly retracted her hand.

Raph narrowed his eyes and Sasha avoided looking at him. She walked away and he stood. She kept her back to him. "You okay?" she asked. Raph looked over at her and a smile creped on his face. Using his ninja skills, he slowly walked up behind Sasha. "Raph, are you okay?" He still didn't answer. She turned to face him and instantly he pinned her to the ground.

The others stopped sparring to look at the other two turtles who had hit the ground. Raph looked down at Sasha with complete satisfaction, until he saw just how afraid she was. Tears were streaming down Sasha's face.

"Sasha, it's okay," Raph said sympathetically. "What's wrong?" Sasha started to sob uncontrollably. Raph sat up and pulled Sasha into his arms. He hugged her tightly, knowing that his brothers were watching. He didn't care. He couldn't stand to see women cry. Sasha wept into Raph's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. Tell me what's wrong?" Sasha took a deep breath. "S…Shredder's eyes were…were always filled…with anger." Sasha looked up into Raph's eyes. "They're the same color as yours." Raph blinked as she continued to explain. "When…when he looked at you with…with anger in his eyes, you…you didn't live. He made sure of it. I saw…I saw him try to kill…Judy. The anger aimed…at her. He…wanted to kill."

Sasha broke down then and just fell into Raph's arms, crying. Raph looked up at Leo. "Take her somewhere to lay down," Leo said. Raph nodded and lifted Sasha from the ground and carried her out of the dojo. Raph took her to the nearest room, which happened to be Leo's room. He walked in and laid her down on the bed. Raph stood up to leave, but Sasha grabbed his arm.

"Don't go," she said. Raph didn't look at her. "I really think I should," he said. "I remind you of your past. I should go." Sasha pulled Raph back to the bed. "Don't leave me alone. I need to talk to someone about this. It has been killing me for years."

Raph looked down into Sasha's tear ridden blue eyes. "Okay," he said, taking a seat on the bed next to her. She didn't remove her hand from his arm as she started to talk.

"I remember first waking up in the lab. Shredder was there looking down at me, smiling. He taught us to walk, talk, and how to fight. For the first twelve years, we considered ourselves his daughters, until that day six years ago. I was twelve years old and I was working on some moves that Shredder wanted us to learn. Shredder came into the room with a baby and her mother. Apparently they had discovered the foot. Shredder saw me and told me to sit. I did, not understanding why.

"He handed the baby to another ninja and turned his attention to the mother. He started to beat the mother. I wanted to leave, but he warned us never to disobey his orders. I sat there as he slowly killed that woman. Then he turned his attention to the baby. He handed it to me and told me to kill it," Sasha paused and closed her eyes. Her grip on Raph's arm tightened, but Raph didn't move. Sasha took a deep breath and continued, "I asked him why and ended up with a slap across the face. He took the baby and murdered it, right in front of me. It was at that moment that I realized what a monster he was."

"Why didn't you leave?" Raph asked quietly. "I couldn't leave without my sisters. They didn't believe me when I told them, until they saw it two years later, this time on one of his men. We didn't leave because we had no place to go and we all feared him. The anger he flashed in his eyes when he murdered burned into our souls. I have never forgotten what his eyes looked like when he wanted someone dead. That was why I fainted the other day you had the same look in your eyes. You had it again a few minutes ago when I tossed you into the wall, sorry by the way."

Raph shrugged. "No problem. My brothers do that all the time. I was just angry at myself for being showed up by a girl."

Sasha chuckled. "I was trained to defeat you and your brothers. I must apologize for the other day when I insulted you."

Raphael turned to Sasha and shook his head. "I set you off. I was looking for a fight and Leo wasn't helping. I just lashed out at you because you walked in at the wrong time. I apologize." Sasha smiled and for a second Raph was in awe. She looked gorgeous when she smiled.

"Thank you for talking to me," Sasha said. Raph nodded and stood. He left Sasha sitting on the bed. "Raph?" He stopped and turned back around. "Yeah?" Sasha smiled again. "Where am I?" Raph laughed. "You're in Leo's room, right next door to the dojo."

Sasha laughed. "I figured this couldn't be your room. It is too organized," Sasha stood and walked over to Raph. "Too neat and definably too blue." Sasha smiled and exited the room leaving Raph there with a smile on his face as he shut the door.

April walked down into the sewer lair. She climbed down the ladder and walked into the living room. Donny was sitting on the couch with Mikey. They were eating popcorn and enjoying some cartoon. Donny saw April first.

"Hey April, come join us." April smiled and hopped on the couch between Donny and Mikey. The cartoon was just ending when a crash sounded from the lab and Kia rushed out.

"Kia, what did you do this time?" Donny asked getting up. April's eyes widened and then she turned to Mikey. "Is that one of the girls who attacked you?" Mikey nodded, munching on his popcorn. April turned back to Kia and Donny, who were now arguing about something and getting louder by the minute.

"What did you do?"

"I simply was trying to enhance the power so there would be more light."

"We don't need more light Kia."

"I do."

"What the hell for?"

"To do experiments and to work on things."

"What the hell kind of experiments could you possibly want to do?"

"That is none of your damn business."

"It certainly is my business if you are using my lab."

"Then I won't use your lab."

"Well, you certainly aren't going to conduct possibly harmful experiments out in the open."

"I will if I can't use your lab."

"You are so annoying."

"I am not. You are just screwed up in the head."

"I'm screwed up in the head? You are messed up in your head. No wonder Shredder hit you."

Everyone got quiet. Donny immediately regretted what he said. Kia was clearly hurt that he would say something like that. She slapped Donny across the face, knocking him to the floor, and slammed the door to Donny's lab in his face.

"Kia," Donny yelled getting up. He tried to open the door, but Kia had locked it. "Kia," he said banging on the door. "Come on open the door. I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

The commotion caused everyone to come into the living room. Splinter looked from his son banging on the door, to the closed door itself.

"My son, what has happened?" Donny turned to Splinter. "Master, I need to talk to Kia about something. I need to…apologize for something I said."

Kia opened the door at this point. She glared at Donny, who was still standing in front of the door. "The lab," she said, "is all yours again. I promise not to…infect you with my presence there."

Kia pushed Donny aside and walked past him and into the dojo. Sounds of someone hitting a punching bag were heard emanating from the room. Splinter looked at Donny.

"Go my son." Donny nodded and headed toward the dojo.

Kia was busy punching the hell out of the punching bag while her sister, Judy, held it in place for her. Donny walked in and walked straight for Kia.

"Kia, please listen to me. I…" Kia turned from the punching bag and hit Donny. He hit the ground and groaned. Judy gasped and rushed over to Donny and knelt down next to him. "Are you okay Donny?" Judy said. Donny nodded and looked up at Kia. She looked down at him with fire in her violet eyes, causing them to appear a dark shade of purple.

Kia looked at her fist, then back down at Donny with shock in her eyes. She mumbled something before rushing out of the dojo. Judy turned to Donny. "I'm so sorry about my sister. Usually she is so peaceful and kind." Donny nodded. Judy smiled and lifted her hand to Donny's cheek. She started to examine the area where Kia had hit him. Donny looked up into Judy's green eyes. She smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She leaned down closer to Donny. "I'm flirting with you," she whispered. She looked deep into his eyes as she moved closer to him. Suddenly Autumn rushed in, causing Judy to jump away from Donny.

"Damn you," Autumn said to Donny. "Kia left." Donny jumped up. "She what?" Autumn was near tears. "She left. She was upset at you and she left. What the hell have you done? She could be killed."

Donny rushed out of the dojo, grabbed his bo, trench coat and hat, and headed out of the lair.


	11. Feelings

Kia sat on top of the building looking up at the stars. "What the hell was I thinking?" she said to the sky quietly. "Sure he's cute, but what the hell would he want with me? I'm annoying. I'm not important to him. All he cares about is his lab, his brothers, his sensei, and…Judy. Judy is the pretty one and she has more guts. What the hell would he want with a huge mistake like me when he can have someone like her?"

Kia sighed. She let the tears fall as she watched the night sky. With her tears falling, she still kept herself alert. She sensed a presence behind her and slowly approaching. She didn't have her weapons with her since she left in a hurry after seeing Donny and Judy on the floor of the dojo. She waited until the person behind her was close enough before she attacked. She turned and knocked the person to the ground.

"Kia stop," the person said. Kia gasped and helped Donny up. "Sorry," she said before sitting back down. "No problem," Donny said before sitting next to her on the ledge. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Donny examined the young girl turtle next to him. She just stared up at the sky. She had been crying, he could tell.

"I'm sorry for what I said downstairs," Donny said. Kia sighed and shook her head. "No, what you said was justified. I am annoying and I shouldn't have been in your lab, or messing with your power." Kia looked down and noticed that Donny had taken her hand. She looked up into his gray eyes confused.

"Donny, what are you doing?" she asked. Donny smiled. "I…I don't know. For the first time in my life, I don't know what I'm doing." Kia took a deep breath and gently took her hand away from Donny's. "I know what you're doing, even if you don't."

Kia stood and turned away from Donny. He jumped up and got in front of her. "And what do you think I am doing?" Kia stared at the ground. "You're hurting me, even if you don't realize it." Donny stood in front of Kia confused. "How am I hurting you Kia?"

Kia swallowed her tears before answering him. "You're breaking my heart." Donny put his hands on Kia's shoulders and sighed. "How am I breaking your heart, Kia?" Kia closed her eyes tightly, holding back the tears. "Donny, please don't make me say it."

She tried to move away from him, but he held her tightly. "Say what?" The tears started to slip past her closed eyelids. "Donny, please…" "How can I help you if you won't tell me what's wrong?"

"I know," Kia said finally before breaking free from Donny's grasp and heading down into the alley. Donny followed at a quickened pace. "Kia…wait," he said.

Kia jumped into the sewer with Donny hot on her tail. "Kia…stop," Donny said. Kia took a deep breath and stopped, but she didn't turn around. Donny rushed behind her and tried to place his hands on her shoulders, but she moved away from his grasp.

"Kia, I don't know what you are talking about. What do you know?" Kia sighed and concentrated on keeping her breathing steady. "Kia…" "Donny," Kia said, "You know that I could kill you easily. Why do you continuously try to upset me like this?"

"I just want to know what to do to make it up to you. I obviously upset you and I want to know what is wrong?" Donny just stared at Kia's back as she contemplated what to tell him. "I…know about you and…Judy. I saw you guys on the floor of dojo when I left."

Donny suddenly realized what was bothering her. "Kia…I…" Kia raised her hand to Donny. "Please…don't say anything. Let's just go home. I'm sure my sisters are worried." They started walking down the sewer tunnel, without a word between them. Kia could feel her heart breaking as the one turtle she cared the most about, cared for her sister.

When they reached the entrance to the lair, Donny tried once again to talk to Kia. "Kia," he started, "I don't know what you think you saw, or how you interpreted what you saw, but I do care for you, and your sisters. I don't want you to feel upset or disturbed around me, and I don't want you to feel like you can't use my lab when you wish. You are always welcome in the lab."

Kia looked up into Donny's honest gray eyes. She started to smile again until she remembered that he belonged to her sister. "Thank you Donny," she said before climbing down into the lair. Donny followed. Once downstairs, Judy rushed up to Donny and embraced him in a hug.

"I was worried about you, Donny," She said. Kia sighed and walked to the room the sister's were sharing. She shut the door to what was going on outside before she fell onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Donny released himself from Judy before walking over to Splinter. "Sensei, may I speak with you alone?" Splinter nodded and walked into his room, with Donny following.

Splinter sat on his favorite cushion as his smartest son shut the door and knelt before him. "What troubles you my son?" Splinter asked. Donny told Splinter about his problem. "I have feelings for Kia and I believe she has feelings for me, but she thinks that I have feelings for her sister, Judy." Splinter nodded as his second youngest son continued with his problem, and confessing his feelings for Kia.

Splinter waited until Donatello had finished. "Well my son, it is quite obvious what you must do." "I know, but I don't want to hurt anyone."

"In this game, someone will be hurt no matter what you do." Donny nodded while listening to Splinter's wise words.


	12. Puns

**Sorry about this, but I had to repost this chapter because originally there was a song in it and because of the new guidelines we can't have unoriginal songs in our fanfics anymore, so I had to remove it. That is why this chapter is so short, as well as a couple others. Sorry bout the trouble.**

Autumn knocked on the girls' room door. She could hear whimpering inside. "Kia, can I come in?" The whimpering continued and Autumn decided not to wait for permission. Autumn opened the door and stepped inside. She walked over to Kia's bed and saw her sleeping. Kia was whimpering in her sleep. She was having a bad dream.

Autumn sat next to the youngest sister and gently rubbed her head. Autumn began to sing Kia's favorite song softly.

Mikey was walking by the room when he heard someone singing beautifully. He stopped and moved to the door. He opened the door and listened as Autumn sang to her sister.

Kia's whimpering stopped as she began to breath normally and seemed to be drifting off into a happier sleep.

Autumn smiled and kissed Kia's forehead before singing the last verse of the song at a near whisper.

Autumn stood and looked down at her sister, who was now sleeping peacefully, before turning to the doorway, only to run into Mikey.

"Oh Mikey, you scared the living daylights out of me. What are you doing?"

Mikey smiled. "I heard something beautiful and it is my motto not to pass up on something beautiful." Mikey's eyes wandered to Autumn's body. Autumn smiled at Mikey's little play on words.

"Um…Mike? My eyes are a little higher," she said with a smile on her face. Mikey looked up into her gold eyes without any feeling of embarrassment. "I know that, just the other view is so much more…interesting," Mikey said with a smirk. Autumn smirked right back. "I'm glad that you think that is a better view, but I like your eyes. They remind me of…acorns."

Mikey's eyebrows rose. "Acorns?" Autumn nodded. "You're just a little nutty. It fits you perfectly." Autumn lifted her hand and cupped Mikey's cheek and leaned toward him, stopping just inches from his face. "And that's just the way I like you," she said before gently slapping his cheek and gently pushing him out of her way. Autumn passed Mikey and walked out into the living room. Mikey just stood there staring at her as she walked away.

"Very beautiful," he said to himself before shutting the door to the girls' room, letting Kia sleep in peace.


	13. Music practice

Judy awoke early the next day. She looked around the room and saw that all her sisters were still sleeping. She felt like getting a little workout in before they started training for the day. She quietly walked out of the room and over to the dojo.

She looked inside and saw Leo practicing. She stopped and watched him move in awe. Each movement was fluid and perfect. Judy couldn't help but watch him. His arm muscles were rigid and well defined, as well as his legs. His brow was creased as he concentrated on the movements. His movements and face hypnotized Judy as he continued through the exercise.

When he completed the exercise he looked up and saw Judy. Instantly her face went red with embarrassment, as did Leo's.

"How long were you standing there?" he asked. Judy smiled and entered the dojo. "Not too long. I was just watching you. That was perfect, no wonder you kept me guessing with all your attacks." Leo laughed. "You did some things with that bo that I've never even seen Donny do."

Judy felt her face go redder, and she prayed that Leo didn't notice. "So, what are you doing up this early?" she asked. "Practicing. What about you?" Judy nodded. "Same reason. I like to do a little early morning stretching before jumping into practice." Judy looked around the room. "Do you guys have a radio?"

Leo looked at the girl in confusion. "Yeah, why?" "I need it for my early morning exercises." Leo looked at Judy with interest. "Really?"

Judy nodded. Leo left the dojo and returned with a radio and some CD's. "Thanks," Judy said as she hooked it up and flipped through the CD's. Leo sat along the wall of the dojo to watch Judy's particular exercise.

After finding the perfect song and stretching, Judy stood in the middle of the dojo. "Could you press play please?" she asked. Leo reached over and pressed the play button, instantly turning on the song Judy had chosen.

Leo watched as Judy danced to the music. She looked like she was in a battle, but was on the defensive. Each move worked with the music and looked like a dodge of an attack. It was a beautiful display which kept Leo's eyes focused on the girl's body.

Leo felt like he was losing his self-control at that point, but he forced himself to stay where he was. His eyes never left Judy's body as she spun and dipped and swayed her hips. Leo's mind began to wander to places it shouldn't have, but he was too busy noticing Judy to care.

Leo swallowed as he continued to watch Judy move. His body was heating up and felt like he was going to explode. His heart was beating faster and faster even though he wasn't going anywhere, just sitting. He was beginning to realize just how human he and his brothers actually were, even though they don't look like them. He could feel an ache between his legs and had no idea what to do, so he just sat there and continued to watch Judy.

Judy finished her movements and walked over to the radio and shut it off. "Thanks Leo," she said before exiting the dojo for something to eat. Leo just sat there, breathing deeply, trying to calm himself down. He watched Judy leave and prayed she didn't notice how uncomfortable he was at that moment.


	14. More Trouble

Kia didn't join everyone for breakfast that morning, and Donny felt that part of the reason was because of him. He felt horrible, like someone had ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Judy sat across from him and kept trying to talk to him, but he didn't feel like talking to her, or anyone for that matter.

Once he finished with breakfast, Donny cleaned his plate and went to find Kia. "I have to talk to her about this," he thought to himself.

He knocked gently on the door and waited. "Come in," Kia said. Donny opened the door and saw Kia sitting on her bed. Her legs were hanging off the end of the bed and she looked better than she did the day before.

She looked up and saw Donny standing in the doorway. "Oh, hi," she said. "I'm sorry, but Judy isn't here." Kia stood and walked toward the door, expecting Donny to move.

"Actually," he said, "I was looking for you." Kia narrowed her eyes, but allowed Donny to enter. He walked in and sat on Kia's bed, she chose to continue standing.

"State your business then leave," she said. Donny took a deep breath before speaking.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday. I…"

"You already apologized for yelling at me," Kia said, annoyed. Donny looked at her sternly. "I know that. I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding we had. I don't want to date your sister. I…" Donny gulped. It was harder than he originally thought.

"Well, if you don't want to date Judy then who do you want to date? Sasha? Autumn? Which one?"

"I want you." Kia took a step away from Donny and looked at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I want you, Kia. I don't want Judy, I never did. I'm sorry you thought that I wanted her…but it's not true. You are the one I want, no one else."

Donny stood and walked across the room to stand before Kia, even though he was only a few inches taller. "I want you. I don't know what else to say to make you see that."

Donny pulled Kia into his arms and leaned close to her. "Please forgive me," he whispered against her cheek. Kia could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

Kia opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Donny looked into her violet eyes. "Please don't make me suffer anymore. Forgive me." He leaned down closer to her, till they were inches from each other.

About this time, Kia regained her senses and pulled away from Donny. "No," she said. "I forgive you, but I can't be with you."

Donny looked at Kia with confusion. "What…I don't understand, Kia." Kia looked away from Donny. She closed her eyes to block out the tears. "I know. I'm sorry."

Kia walked out of the room, leaving a confused Donny behind. She walked out of the lair and began wandering the tunnels. Little did she know that she was being followed.

Judy listened to the entire conversation that took place in the room and watched as her sister ran out of the room and into the sewer system. "She's going to get herself killed pulling stunts like that. She doesn't know her way around these sewer systems," Judy thought to herself. She looked at Donny standing dumbfounded in the room and shook her head.

"Not even going to try," she thought to herself. She looked up and saw Leo walking into the dojo. "Leo," Judy said rushing up. "I need your help. Kia just left by herself. She doesn't know her way around."

Leo sighed before nodding. "I wish you girls wouldn't just leave like that. The foot could be looking for you."

Leo and Judy left the lair and headed off in the same direction Kia had headed. Judy held her bo in her hands while Leo had his swords.

"Why did Kia leave anyway?" Judy looked at Leo, trying to decide whether or not she should tell him the truth. "She must have had a reason."

"Yeah, It's my fault," Judy sighed. Leo stopped and looked at Judy, whose head was down. She wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into Leo, knocking them both to the ground. Judy fell right on top of Leo.

"Sorry," she said trying to get off Leo. Once they were both back on their feet, they started walking again. Leo kept in front of Judy, hoping she didn't notice that he was blushing.

"So," he said trying to break the ice, "why is it your fault?"

Judy took a deep breath. "I had a crush on Donny, but after what happened to Kia, I decided that it wasn't worth it. I don't want my selfish nature to come between me and my sister."

"So, you're saying that Kia and Donny…"

"Have the hots for each other? Oh yeah." Judy and Leo turned the corner and started down another corridor. "So, I let Donny go and decided to move on. Besides, why would I want someone who doesn't want me? That's just stupid. So, I decided to step aside and let Kia be happy. It would be the first time in a long time she has been happy."

Leo heard crying up ahead. "I think we found her," Leo said turning to the sound of the crying with Judy still following. Suddenly they heard a scream.

Both Leo and Judy picked up the pace and started running toward the scream. Suddenly Leo stopped and Judy nearly knocked him down when she ran into him. "Leo, what…"

Judy looked down and saw her sister lying on the ground. She was bleeding heavily. "Kia…" Judy said. Leo placed his swords back on his back and picked Kia up.

"Let's go, we have to get her to Donny and see if there is anything he can do," Leo said. Judy nodded and both started rushing off toward the lair.

Donny was sitting in his lab, working on his computer, when Leo busted in. Donny was about to kick him out until he noticed Kia in his arms. Donny jumped to his feet and helped Leo over to the bed.

"Careful Leo," Donny said. Leo laid Kia on the bed and moved out of the way as Donny began to clean and dress her wounds.

"Is…is she going to live Donny?" Judy asked quietly. Leo put his arm around Judy's shoulders as Donny gave his answer.

"I hope so," Donny said not looking up from Kia's face. Judy could feel the tears stinging in her eyes. She felt Leo's arms surrounding her and she let him pull her closer to him. She began to cry into his shoulder.


	15. Waking Up

Donny looked up to Judy and Leo. "Leo, how about taking her to bed. It is going to be a long night and she could use some sleep and I could use some privacy."

Leo nodded and started to pull Judy out of the room, but she didn't move. Leo sighed and picked Judy up and carried her out of the room.

Sasha and Autumn rushed up to Leo as he headed over to the girls' room.

"Leonardo, what happened?" Leo shook his head. "Not right now." Leo walked into the girls' room and shut the door on the other two girls. He laid Judy down on the closest bed. She laid down and appeared to be asleep. Leo stood and turned to leave, but a three-fingered hand on his arm stopped him.

"Don't leave me alone, Leo," Judy said quietly. Leo looked down at Judy and sat down on the bed. Judy moved over and pulled Leo down next to her. "Just lay next to me until I fall asleep, please?" "Okay," Leo said. Judy rolled onto her side and Leo onto his back. Judy rested on Leo's shoulder with her left hand on his plastron. She fell asleep within a few seconds; Leo didn't leave her side until around midnight.

Donny stayed up all night keeping an eye on Kia. She was breathing normally, but was still sleeping. At seven, Leo knocked on the door to wake Donny for practice.

"I'm not going," Donny said before shutting the door in Leo's face. Leo sighed and headed off to the dojo for his early morning practice.

About three hours later, Donny fell asleep at Kia's side. He woke up to someone stroking his head. He looked up into two beautiful violet eyes. He felt so happy that he couldn't stop himself. He kissed her.

Kia didn't know what to do. She was in shock. "Donny's kissing me," she thought. "He is so good at it."

Kia gave in and kissed Donny back. Donny felt her relax and put his arms around her and pulled her closer to him gently because of her injuries. They just stayed like that for a few minutes, lost in each other, before Kia broke the kiss.

"Wow," was all she could say.

Raph took out his anger against the foot the only way he knew how: punching his punching bag.

The lair was filled with his grunts followed by the sound of his fist connecting with the bag. Three days after Kia woke up, Sasha went to see him. No one had seen Raph since the attack on Kia and she was almost certain he hadn't slept.

"Raph," she said knocking on his door. There was no answer, only more punches connecting with the bag. Sasha walked into the kitchen and made a sandwich before returning to the door.

"Raph, you need to eat," she said again knocking. No answer. Finally she just turned the knob and opened the door. Raph's room was cleaner than one would have thought. Granted it was a boy's room, so there was some junk scattered about, mostly dirty magazines, but it wasn't terrible. His bed was on the left side of the room, right near the door. It was made up, so she knew Raph hadn't been sleeping. There was a bookshelf on the far wall, next to a display case with several sais in it, each a different length and different use. There was a small nightstand next to the case with a single lamp on it. The right side of the room was bare except for a single punching bag and the hotheaded turtle punching it.

"Raph?" He didn't acknowledge her. "Raph?" she said a little louder. She placed the plate with the sandwich on the nightstand before approaching the violent turtle whose eyes haunted her dreams.

"Raph," she said softly while gently placing a hand on his shoulder. Raph turned and slammed Sasha onto the bed with his body. She was fine, but Raph felt bad.

"I'm sorry," he said rushing over to help her up. "I was just in that place."

"Yeah, been there myself," Sasha said standing. She looked up into his brown eyes. "So full of concern, full of kindness, so unlike Shredder's eyes," she thought.

Raph's hands were on her upper arms, but once she was standing, he didn't move them. "So beautiful," he thought. They both just stood there staring at the other. Finally Sasha remembered why she was bothering Raph in the first place.

"Um…I brought you some food, a sandwich. Mikey said it was your fav…" Raph interrupted Sasha by pressing his lips to hers. Sasha froze at first before loosening up and allowing herself to get pulled into the kiss. Raph gently laid Sasha on the bed without breaking the kiss.

Sasha's hands moved to the top of his plastron, pulling him closer to her. Raph groaned slightly as his body began to heat up. They pulled apart to breathe. Sasha looked up into Raph's eyes.

"What the hell am I doing?" she thought. Raph saw the fear in her eyes and stood up. She sat up and looked at Raph confused. He walked over and picked up the forgotten sandwich. "Sorry about that," he said with his back to her.

"What are you sorry about?" Raph turned toward Sasha and looked at the ground. "For taking advantage of you like that. I shouldn't…"

"Excuse me," Sasha said standing, "taking advantage of me?" Raph shrugged and looked away from her. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was wrong of me. I should have respected…"

"First of all, Mr. 'Everything is my fault.' There were two people involved there. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you. You think that you were taking advantage of me? Ha, that is the best load of shit I've heard in a long time. Let me tell you something. I don't let myself be taken advantage of in these types of situations, so don't try and act like you are sorry for anything. There is nothing to be sorry for. I kissed you too."

With that Sasha turned and walked out of Raph's room, leaving him standing there holding the sandwich she made him.


	16. Plans and Sadness

Autumn was sitting at the table with Judy and Kia. Sasha stormed in. "Damn bastard. Thinks he knows everything about women."

Kia looked at Sasha confused. "Sasha?" Sasha turned to the table and noticed her three sisters sitting there. "Oh," she said before walking over and sitting down at the table with them. "Sorry about that." The others nodded and all looked at the table.

A few minutes passed before anyone said anything. "We can't stay here."

The other three sisters turned to Judy and nodded. "You're right Judy," Kia said. "Our emotions are getting in the way. We are going to be their destruction and I don't want that to happen. I care too much about Do…them."

Sasha nodded. "Yeah. I don't know what I would do if I lose Ra…these guys." Autumn sighed. "I care too much about Mi…them to see them dead."

The tears left Judy's eyes as she realized just how much her sisters cared about the guys. Whether they would admit it or not, Judy knew each of her sisters cared deeply about one particular guy more than the others and about Splinter as a father.

"We have to leave. Shredder could be looking for us and would probably want us dead. We're a threat to these guys. Who knows what we would do if Leo was hurt. I don't even want to think about it."

The other three girls looked up at their sister, who was turning bright realizing her mistake.

"Anyway, we need to get out of here," she said trying to draw attention away from her face. The other girls nodded and looked down at the table.

"Hey girls what's up?" Mikey walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. "What should we have for dinner?"

Mikey turned to the girls who were sitting quietly at the table. They all looked very sad. Mikey turned his attention to Autumn, who was starting to stand.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Autumn turned to Mikey and managed a weak smile. "Nothing Mikey. Nothing at all."


	17. A hurting message

**This chapter is really short, but quite suprising.**

Shredder sat in his office, pacing, when one of his foot soldiers entered.

"Sir, we've found them. They are in the east end of the junkyard heading this way."

Shredder nodded. "Excellent, let them come to us. Follow them closely, but don't stop them from getting to me. I want to kill them with my own hands."

Shredder began to laugh as the foot soldier bowed and left.

"We should have left a note or something," Kia said trudging along next to her sisters. "They're going to be worried and come after us."

Sasha shook her head. "No they won't Kia. I left a message, but I wish it had been in writing instead of what it was. They won't give a damn about us now. Trust me."

Kia was about to ask her sister what she was talking about when Judy shook her head. Kia stopped and looked at her sisters, all of which had a sad look on their faces.

"Okay, now I know that I am the only one out of the loop, what the hell did you guys do?"

Autumn shook her head at her sister. "Kia, we can't tell you."

Kia looked at Sasha with fear in her eyes. "Did you hurt Donny?" Sasha shook her head. Kia looked at her confused.

"They what the hell happened that you guys can't tell me? I need to know right now," Kia almost screamed. Sasha walked forward and put her hand on Kia's shoulder. "You really want to know?"

Kia nodded. "Okay, we…"

Donny awoke the next morning feeling great. He was excited to be with Kia. He climbed out of bed and walked out into the living room. It was early, so Donny decided to practice a little before his brothers and the girls woke up. He walked into the dojo and stopped.

Master Splinter was lying on the floor, unconscious and bleeding.


	18. The truth

Kia fell to the ground and began to cry. Judy walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Shhh, it's okay. We had to do it. We couldn't afford the possibility that they would follow us. We couldn't put them in danger. We wish it wasn't necessary, but it had to be done."

"But…but…he…was…like our father," Kia said between sobs. Judy nodded, holding back the tears. Autumn put her arm around Sasha's shoulders as they sat on the ground near Kia.

"Kia, I know you're upset, but think of it this way. It was either injure Splinter, or lose the turtles we love." Kia nodded. The four girls sat there holding each other until they noticed the sun getting higher in the sky.

"We better start moving, before they wake up and come after us," Judy said standing. The others stood and started walking back to their old master, each with a heavy heart.

"GUYS, WAKE UP!!!" Donny yelled falling to ground by Splinter. The others rushing into the dojo and looked at the scene before them.

"Jesus, Donny. What the hell happened?" Leo said as he and the others rushed to his side. Donny shook his head. "Raph, go get the med supplies and Mikey, get a wet washcloth. Run quickly." Both turtles were out of the room before Leo had finished giving the order.

Donny finished looking over Splinter's injuries when the other two arrived. Donny looked confused.

"What's up Donny?" Mikey asked handing him a washcloth. Donny began to clean Splinter fur around his wounds to see better. "It's strange. The way it looked was like someone wanted him dead, but all of his injuries were well calculated to make sure they missed all his major organs and major arteries. Almost like they didn't really want him dead."

Raph returned with the med kit and Donny wrapped Splinter's wounds in record time. Then they carefully moved him into the lab for observation.

"Mikey, go wake the girls," Leo said laying Splinter on the table. Mikey nodded and left, only to return a minute later, alone.

"Where are they girls Mikey?" Donny asked. Mikey eyes went wide as he looked at his brothers. There eyes fell to his hands to something they had never noticed before. He dropped it when he saw his brothers' gazes fall to it.

It was one of Sasha's swords, covered with blood and rat fur.

Shredder sat in his chair behind his desk when the girls walked in. Each bowed respectfully to him before kneeling on the ground.

Shredder smiled and stood up. He walked over to Sasha and beckoned her to stand, she did.

"Where have you all been these last few weeks, Sasha?" Sasha opened her mouth to begin telling him the lie they had already worked out when he threw her to the ground.

"DON"T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" He screamed. Sasha's sisters moved closer to their sister in order to protect her.

"I…I don't understand master. We were…" Shredder's foot connected with Sasha's plastron, where her stomach would have been. Sasha hit the ground in pain.

"I know what you have been doing, you little sluts," Shredder said, circling the girls. "You have been with the turtles. The same turtles that I told you about. They will kill you all when given the chance, simply because you work for me. They probably followed you back here to get to me. How could you be so selfish after all I have done for you."

Judy tried to stay down, but she couldn't anymore. "YOU BASTARD," she screamed getting to her feet and shoving Shredder into the wall. Autumn and Kia stood to hold Judy back, but neither could be stop what came out of her mouth.

"Those _worthless creatures _as you call them, treated us with more respect than you ever did. Kill, Kill, KILL IS ALL YOU EVER TOLD US TO DO. WELL, I AM NOT GOING TO KILL ANYMORE. I REFUSE TO KILL ANYONE ELSE, unless that someone was you."

Shredder started to laugh. "You want to kill me? Go ahead and give it a try."

And with those last words, the girls entered into a battle with their former master.

"Uggh," Splinter groaned as he slowly woke up in the lab. Raph lifted his head and looked at his master.

"Master Splinter?" he asked. Splinter's eyes widened at the sound of Raph's voice. Raph smiled and turned to the door. "Guys, he woke up."

The other three turtles came rushing in, all covered in sweat and carrying their weapons. Leo rushed to Splinter's side.

"Don't worry sensei, we have figured out what happened and will get them back for it. Those girls will pay."

Leo started to stand, but a paw on his arm stopped him. Splinter looked up at his eldest and then over at the other three. He smiled.

"I am happy to know that my pain will be avenged, but it is not the girls who need to pay, it is Shredder."

"But Master, those girls…"

Splinter raised a hand. "I know Donatello, they attacked me. But have any of you considered why?"

Raph slammed his fist into his hand. "They work for Shred-head." Splinter nodded. "This is true, but that is not why they attacked me. I saw this occurring during one of my meditations. Please listen."

The brothers each took a seat near their sensei. Splinter began his tale.

"I meditated and accidentally wandered into Jubilation's mind where I discovered that they were planning on leaving us. They feared for our safety, as we did them, but they knew that you all would follow if you just assumed they were missing. They needed to leave a message, something that would destroy you and make you not want to follow them. That is why, when I heard them approaching me, I didn't fight back. I trusted that they wouldn't kill me and allowed them to do what needed to be done. I only hope that I made the right decision."

Splinter lowered his eyes as his sons looked at one another and then back at the floor.


	19. After the fight

"So, what are we going to do?"

Sasha looked at Autumn with tears in her eyes. Kia was sitting next to Autumn, crying. Sasha looked at the only door out of their cell.

"We shouldn't have left our weapons behind," Autumn said. Sasha shook her head. "Then the guys would have been suspicious and think we were captured. They would have followed us. We can't afford that."

Autumn's eyes began to fill with tears. "I want Judy," she said before pulling Kia into a hug and crying. Sasha shut her eyes against the tears.

Judy was strapped to a table. Her body was covered in cuts as Shredder took his time torturing her. She held back against the tears and pain. She let her mind wander to Leo and his perfect movements as he practices. How his arms felt around her as she hugged him, and how nice it was to be in his arms as she slept. She loved him, there was no doubt now. "And he'll never know," she thought as Shredder slowly moved his knife against her upper arm.

Tears fell from her face as she thought about Leo and how he would never know how she felt about him.

"We have to do something," Leo said standing. Raph nodded. "I agree with the fearless leader."

Splinter sat up slowly and looked at his sons. "If you are going to go, go now. Be safe my sons and do not worry about me, I will be fine alone."

All four bowed to their master, who was lying back down, and exited the room. Donny took them back through the sewer system from where he was captured before. He led them back to the junkyard and into the main building.

They maneuvered quietly through the rafters of the building, trying to find where the girls were. A scream echoed throughout the building.

"Donny, you and Raph continue that way, Mikey and I will go this way." Donny nodded as the group split. Leo and Mikey headed in the direction of the scream and found a small area surrounded by tall curtains. The looked down into the area and saw Shredder with a knife.

Leo moved a little farther and saw Judy tied up against a table and Shredder using her for his own sick games. She was bleeding and hurt. It took every bit of resistance in his body not to just jump down there and slit Shredder's throat.

Donny and Raph had a much easier experience. They found the girls in a small room with no windows and a single door. Only two guards were there, so, Raph jumped behind them and hit them with the bunt end of his sais, knocking them out. Donny grabbed the keys and opened the door.

It was dark, and Donny couldn't see anyone.

"Kia?" he whispered. Suddenly something was clinging to him. He looked down and saw his beautiful violet-eyed angel hugging him. Autumn also came out of the darkness with Sasha.

Raph rushed up and pulled Sasha into a breath-taking kiss.

"I…thought you would never speak to me again after what I did," Sasha said as soon as Raph pulled away. Raph placed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Why would I want to never speak to my favorite arguing buddy again? That takes all the fun out of it."

Sasha smiled and pulled Raph into a strong hug.

"Where are Leo and Mikey?" Autumn asked.


	20. Rescue Turtles

Leo looked over at Mikey, who had just noticed Judy's condition. "We need to do something," Mikey whispered. Leo shook his head. "Not while he is so close to Judy. He could kill her," he whispered back.

Both turtles just stood there waiting until Shredder moved away from Judy.

Tears formed in her eyes. Shredder was going to kill her on this very table, she could feel it.

"What's the matter my dear? No more spice left in your system?" Shredder asked making another cut on her leg. She was numb to the pain.

"You know that I always had the feeling you girls were going to betray me. Starting that day when Sasha wouldn't kill that baby I told her too,"

Judy's eyes widened. "Sasha was telling the truth?" she thought.

"Yes I must admit that killing them wasn't as satisfying as one would hope, but you see I couldn't have my little whore running around claiming that the child was mine. Really, what would people think?"

Judy gasped at this information. "He killed his own child and the mother? What a fucking monster," she thought. "You bastard," she whispered.

"What was that my dear?" he said. "I said…YOU BASTARD!" Judy said, angrily. Shredder slapped her, causing her lip to start to bleed.

Shredder leaned down close to Judy. "I'm going to like watching you die." He cut her leg once more and turned away from her. Judy's vision was starting to blur due to the blood lose. The last thing she saw was a flash of green and blue coming down on Shredder's turned back before she drifted into darkness.

Leo got up from where he hit Shredder. The shot had been perfect. Shredder wasn't expecting in and ended up getting impaled on the knife he was carrying. Leo looked at his leg, which had been cut. Mikey landed next to him and saw the blood.

"Don't worry man, I'll be okay," Leo said before turning his attention to Judy. Removing one of his swords, he swiftly cut the ropes and pulled Judy into his arms. They rushed out of that place, running into very few foot soldiers on the way out. The exited the building and rushed over to where they were to meet the others.

Just a few seconds after exiting the building, it exploded behind them.

They heard cheers from the garbage up ahead and moved forward to find the other three girls and their brothers. Autumn rushed up and hugged Mikey before they started away. Donny turned to Leo.

"I found some old explosives in the back of the building. We were just waiting for you guys to get out before I detonated them." Leo nodded and looked down at the passed out turtle in his arms. She was beautiful.


	21. Forever and For Always

Once back at the lair, Donny mended Judy's wounds and Leo, after learning her and Judy had the same blood type, donated some blood to her. He slept in the lab next to Judy that night. The next morning he woke up to find Judy missing.

He rushed out of the lab and was heading for Splinter's room, when he heard music. He followed it to the dojo, where Judy was up and practicing her dancing moves, this time to a different song. When the song ended, she looked up at Leo and nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry to scare you," he said. "No problem, what ya doing?"

Leo shook his head. "Want to teach me that exercise you're practicing, or do you have to be a girl to learn?" Judy smiled and waved Leo forward.

"You are just going to have to trust the music to lead you where you want to go," she said after changing CDs. She put her left hand on his shoulder and picked up his left with her right. "Put your hand on my waist," she said.

Leo did. She nodded. She walked away from Leo to push play and then went back into his arms.

"Ready?" she asked. "When ever you are," he answered. The music started, it was a country song.

Leo and Judy began to move to the music, each looking into the other's eyes.

Leo pulled Judy closer to him as they spun around the dojo. She couldn't take her eyes away from his. They were lost in the other turtle's eyes

Leo stopped moving and just stood there holding Judy in his arms. He pulled her even closer until her body was right up against his. Her greenish-yellow eyes against his greenish-blue.

Leo leaned down and kissed Judy with all the feeling he could, and then he realized she was kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around her gently, so not to hurt her. He held her like he was afraid she would disappear. She did the same, but held him tighter.

It took a few moments to realize that someone was clearing their throat. The stopped and looked to the doorway, to see Splinter standing there with a smile on his face.


	22. Epilogue: moving on

**This is the end of this story. It was fun to write and I really enjoyed working on it. I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think.**

The crime rate in the city dropped dramatically after the death of Shredder. The foot clan had all but disappeared and the Turtles didn't have as much work they did before.

They were still busy though.

"I am going to KILL you DONNY!" Kia screamed at Donny who was standing next to her with pain clearly written on his face and his hand holding hers. His fingers were turning purple as she held them tighter.

"Honey, you have to calm down now," Sasha said trying to get Kia to release Donny's fingers. "It's time," Judy said calmly.

"Bought damn time," Kia said. Donny held Kia closer and whispered to her. "Okay, baby. You can do this." Kia laughed. "After I'm done with this, I am going to kill you." Donny smiled. "Okay."

"Alright, Kia, now push," Judy said.

Autumn, Splinter and the other guys were all in the living room waiting patiently. Leo was busy holding his little girl, Zoe. She was sleeping in her daddy's arms, in a bundle of blankets. She's only six months old. Raph was sitting with his two kids, twin boys. They were each one year old. Their names are Taylor and Tommy. They weren't sleeping, Raph was feeding Taylor while Tommy was chewing on a teething ring.

Autumn sat next to Mikey on the floor, holding his hand.

"I can't believe there is going to be another baby around here," Mikey said to Autumn. "I'm never going to sleep again."

Autumn laughed. Mikey looked at her confused. "What is so funny?"

Autumn turned to Mikey and smiled. "Since you're never going to sleep again, I think I can find other things to do." Mikey smiled. "Oh, really? Like what?"

Autumn smiled wider. "I am sure that Master Splinter would love it if someone cleaned the lair up once in a while. I need a new bookshelf, and with all these babies around, someone will have to change a lot of dirty diapers."

Mikey chukled. "I think I can find my own ways to remain occupied," he said winking. Autumn kissed him.

Splinter sat meditating. He smiled as he listened to the events around him. "Another grandchild," he thought. "I am getting too old for this."

"PUSH KIA," Judy yelled over Kia's screams. Donny could no longer feel his fingers, but he didn't care. Finally he heard the sound of a baby's cries. He looked up at Judy, who smiled.

"Kia, you can relax now." Kia slumped back onto the bed. She released Donny's hand, which he instantly began flexing to get blood to his fingers.

"Congratulations, it's a boy," Judy said handing a small blanket bundle to Donny. He looked down at his son for the first time. He was perfect. He looked just like his daddy, except when he opened his eyes. He had his mother's violet eyes.

Sasha and Judy left the room to tell everyone in the living room. Donny turned to the love of his life. "He's perfect, just like his mother." He kissed Kia on the forehead.

Kia smiled and looked up at Donny. "You missed," she said. Donny leaned down carefully and kissed Kia properly. She looked down at the baby in Donny's arms.

"He's so beautiful. What are we going to name him?" "How about Theodore?" Kia looked up at the turtle that won her heart over a year ago and smiled.

"It's perfect," she said before kissing her son on his little head.

The scene in the living room was wonderful with everyone excited over the arrival of the new baby. Raph handed Sasha Tommy before picking up Taylor and kissing his head. "Don't I get any of that?" Sasha joked. Raph smiled. "Of course," he said and leaned over and kissed Tommy on his head. Sasha shook her head.

"You're hopeless," she said right before Raph kissed her.

Leo held his little daughter close in one hand and grabbed Judy around the waist with the other. "I love you," he said before kissing her.

When she was free Judy smiled. "That's sweet. I love you too." Leo smiled. He looked up at his brothers in the room, each holding someone close to them and being loved.

"I never would have thought that I could have been this happy," he said before looking at his daughter. "But now I know that happiness isn't impossible."

Judy pulled Leo closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

Donny walked into the living room. "Hey guys, come meet Theodore, my son." Master Splinter happened to be closer and came forward. He looked down at his newest grandson and smiled. "He's beautiful Donatello. I am happy to call him my grandson."

Theodore was shown to his aunts and uncles after that and then his cousins. Raph was the first to talk after seeing the newest member of the family.

"Theodore?" He turned to the baby and shook his head. "Feel sorry for ya kid."

Mikey spoke up at that point. "We'll call him Ted."

Donny smiled and returned to Kia. She held her son and looked up at his father. "I love you Donny." "Love you too, Kia." He leaned down and kissed her and his son.

That night everyone went to bed. Autumn and Mikey were in their room about to go to sleep. "Mikey?"

He turned to her and looked deep into her gold eyes. "Yeah Autumn." She looked over at Mikey and smiled. "What would you think if we had our own little Mikey running around?" Mikey shrugged. "Never thought about it before." He sat up and looked at Autumn. "Why do you ask?"

Autumn smiled. "No reason," she said rolling over to face the wall, "just wondering if you were ready to know or not. Night."

Mikey shrugged and laid back down, then the words sunk in. He bolted up from the bed and looked at Autumn, who was smiling up at him. He was stuttering. "I…You…Us…Baby…Me…Daddy…" Autumn nodded, and Mikey fainted.

THE END


End file.
